


Don't Mess This Up, Max Kane

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Corus [5]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2013), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Carter is called 'Momma', Consort Carter Kane, Consort-Wife, Corus, GAHHH, I wanted Horus and Carter to adopt, Lord-Husband, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, No mpreg, One Shot, So they did, Thanks to Percy, and Takara Phoenix, because they're so cute, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Slipping into their room on nearly silent feet, Carter walked right up to their bed on Horus' side."Horus," demanded Carter. Not a question, but a statement. A demand. Carter rarely used this tone unless he was really upset.Which he was.Dual colored eyes sprung open and landed on agitated hazel. "Carter? What's going on? Everyone okay?"Bless Horus for his kind heart."Everyone's fine. I needed you awake."Horus blinked before he scowled. "Not cool Carter.""Probably not," shrugged Carter. "But still better than all those times you've been avoiding me."Horus pointedly began looking anywhere that wasn’t his Consort-Wife’s angry face. "I'm not avoiding you. Hell, you're straddling me.""Not what I'm talking about, birdbrain.""I'm so confused," admitted Horus, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. "It’s too early for these mind games, Car'."Carter's eyes narrowed. "Horus.""Hm?" Hummed Horus, already drifting off again."I want to adopt." Carter felt Horus tense under him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While reading Takara Phoenix's story of Percy and Nico adopting Lance, it got me thinking. What if Horus and Carter adopted? And next thing I knew, about 22 pages were written out. So...without further ado, _Don't Mess This Up, Max Kane_!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the fandom mentioned above. Nor the plot really. I wrote a spin-off to another story.

Carter waved good-bye to his nephew, Lance, and Lance’s father/Carter’s best friend, Percy. His nephew was the just the cutest with his adorable cheeks and big blue eyes! He couldn't wait until they were in town again and he could meet Lance in person. Lance was a recent addition to the Di Angelo family, and Carter understood that Percy and Nico wanted Lance to get accustom to them first. After all, their family is huge. Carter smothered the sneering tone of his Lord-Husband he could imagine grumbling about Greeks and their likeliness to rabbits. Horus, despite Carter’s relationship with Percy, still did not like the Greek and Roman pantheons. And Carter never asked Horus to like them. Just to be civil, and for the most part he is.

Respecting his friend’s request for peace after Lance’s adoption, it was almost the full month of Lance’s adoption until he finally met the little boy. But it was over Skype. Carter and Horus normally lived in Brooklyn, but they were currently in Asia visiting an old friend of Horus, Hwanung-nim. Hwanung-nim is known as the Supreme Divine Regent in South Korea, son of the Lord of Heaven, and father of Dangun Wanggeom who founded the first kingdom of Korea.

Despite his accomplishments, Carter has likened the Regent as one of those arrogant grandsons he’s been seeing in all those dramas on TV. A very powerful god, with a very arrogant attitude. If Carter found out that Hwanung-nim was taking part in one of those arrogant boy/Cinderella tropes, he would not be surprised.

Carter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw he had a text from Percy. Opening it, there was a picture of the Di Angelo’s most recent Christmas. And there in Percy’s arms sat a grinning Lance cuddling his favorite blue plushie.

In all honesty, Carter wanted to adopt too. He’s always wanted kids, but his path has taken him in a manner that having children was impossible. He’s spoken with Horus many times about adopting, to have a child they can call their own, but Horus shot him down every time he brought it up. Horus would get all tense and standoffish. It was clearly a sensitive topic for whatever reason.

And yet…Horus congratulated Percy and Nico for their adoption. Carter had felt Horus’ sincerity through their bond at the time. It had given him hope, and he knows that Horus didn’t hate kids. He has seen his Lord-Husband playing with children enough times to know that wasn’t the case. Originally, Carter wouldn’t bug Horus about it.

But Carter has had enough. Horus is gonna talk, like an adult, dammit! No more of this Greek bullshit of avoiding the problem. 

Locking his computer, he jumped out of his desk chair, ignoring how it spun and almost knocked into a potted plant. He had a husband to hunt down.

Not that finding Horus was difficult. It was five in the morning. Horus was still in bed, asleep. Normally Carter would be tucked under Horus' tattooed arm deeply asleep, but he had a Skype call with Percy and Lance. And thanks to their vastly different time zones, he was up really early so he could talk to them before they went to bed.

Slipping into their room on nearly silent feet, Carter walked right up to their bed on Horus' side. It still amazed Carter how he could get this close to a sleeping Horus without an issue, but if anyone else dare step toward Horus within a twenty feet radius, he was awake, grumpy, and armed. So, without further ado, Carter crawled into bed, straddling his husband with his arms crossed. Horus might not be disturbed by Carter's presence, but he  _was highly attuned_ to Carter's moods.

" **Horus,"** demanded Carter. Not a question, but a statement. A demand. Carter rarely used this tone unless he was _really_ upset.

Which he was.

Dual colored eyes sprung open and landed on agitated hazel. "Carter? What's going on? Everyone okay?"

Bless Horus for his kind heart. 

"Everyone's fine. I needed you awake."

Horus blinked before he scowled. "Not cool Carter."

"Probably not," shrugged Carter. "But still better than all those times you've been avoiding me."

Horus pointedly began looking anywhere that wasn’t his Consort-Wife’s angry face. "I'm not avoiding you. Hell, you're straddling me."

"Not what I'm talking about, birdbrain." 

"I'm so confused," admitted Horus, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. "It’s too early for these mind games, Car'."

Carter's eyes narrowed. "Horus."

"Hm?" Hummed Horus, already drifting off again.

"I want to adopt." Carter felt Horus tense under him. "And no more of this angsty Greek and Roman bullshit. We're Egyptians. Face your fears." Very straightforward, but not heartless. Carter cupped Horus' cheeks and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. Horus hasn't opened his eyes yet. "And you won't face them alone, my pharaoh. We will do this together. So please,  _talk_  to me."

Horus didn't speak.

He didn't even move or twitch. 

Carter frowned.

What the hell was so terrifying that Horus, one of the fiercest Gods he has ever met, is frozen at the thought of adopting. It's not like he isn't a father, Horus has four children. 

Did he just not want to have a child with him?

"Horus," spoke Carter softly. Almost too softly that he wasn't heard, but Carter know Horus heard him. Their bond helped in times like these, where they’re trying to understand each other and words just weren’t working. "Is it me? Do you…not want to raise children, a child, with _me_?"

Dual eyes snapped open followed by Carter sliding into Horus' lap as he sat up, fixing Carter with a shocked look. "W-what? Where the _hell_ -

"Can you blame me?" Interrupted Carter. "You won't talk about it. Ever. Oh don’t start pouting now. That avoiding problem I mentioned earlier? Yeah. _That_? That’s you not talking about it and it’s making me _think_. Is it me?" Carter really wanted to punch that gorgeous face, but he’s also feeling an overwhelming amount of saddness. If it is him, how can he continue their marriage? "You have kids already, so it's not that you don't want them. So, is it me?"

"It’s not you!" Horus said adamantly. Carter almost flinched back at the amount of fierceness behind Horus’ bi-colored eyes. They were urging him to understand.

“No?”

“No.” Horus shook his head, before heaving a heavy sigh. “It’s not you. It’s me."

Carter blinked. "..." A second later he was reaching up and rubbing his arms from the goosebumps.

"That's right. I said the most cliche thing possible. But it was worth it." Horus' eyes blazed passionately as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Carter's. "Carter, I...you deserve better than this."

Hazel eyes narrowing, Carter slapped Horus’ arm. "I swear to Ra, if you ask for a divorce right now, I am stabbing you."

Horus chuckled shaking his head, before bringing them together again. "No. You're stuck with me. Our life force has been forever bonded together. You _do_ deserve a better bonded. I've been-"

"-avoiding-"

"-yes yes. Avoiding you. Because I can't get my head-"

"-out of your ass."

"...together." Horus glared, but Carter was not apologetic. He simply shrugged. "Yes, I am a Father, but...my children were born as adults. And they're gods. I didn't have to do much, and back then I was so relieved. I didn’t even know what it meant to be a father. I still don’t. After everything with Osiris and Set...I just don't think it'll be a good idea to be responsible for a human child."

Carter couldn't help but kiss Horus' nose. It was his way to say thanks to his Pharaoh for being honest and trusting. 

But that didn't mean he was going to sugarcoat his response.

"You're an idiot. Millenia old, and stupid." Carter shoved Horus so he was laying back down. "I'm not telling you to be perfect on your own. We'll be raising a child, _together_. I'll support you where you'll need it and you'll support me when I need it. We'll make mistakes. It's a part of being a parent, but we'll get through it together. Okay?"

Being hopeful that this one great speech will solve their problems was more than just hopeful. It was naive. And his parents didn't raise no punk. One breath at a time. 

They were back to their original position from when Carter woke Horus, except this time, Carter was holding Horus' hands in his lap, squeezing strong fingers gently. Carter has seen these hands take a life, wield a _khopesh_ with an extraordinary amount of accuracy, pamper him when was sick, and bring Carter an extraordinary amount of pleasure. And if he can get Horus to agree, care for their child. Cleaning a messy mouth, helping with school projects, and showing their child how to properly hold a _khopesh_.

"So?"

"...I..."

Carter closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Horus' apologetic gaze.

"Please," he begged, one last time. Carter held Horus’ hand up to his lips, kissing the very hands he held. His voice may have broke, and he may be in tears, because he really wanted this. But…it would be his last time. He couldn’t keep doing this.

To himself.

To Horus.

“…”

“…”

"...okay."

Hazel eyes snapped open, meeting bi-chromatic ones. "Really?"

"Yeah....yes. Let's give it a try."

Carter grinned, leaning down and giving Horus the sweetest most loving kiss he's ever given the God. 

"I love you Horus."

Wrapping his arms around Carter's waist, Horus returned the sentiment. "Love you too.”

 

**_ \---- _ **

 

Despite getting Horus to agree to adopting, finding a child they both felt a connection to was easier said than done. And perhaps it was a pipe dream to think they'd lay their eyes on a child, the same child, and think 'they're the one'. Every weekend for the last two months, they've been considering orphanages. Those of their world and even those of the mortal world, but nothing has turned up.

Horus was getting tired of the search, and Carter, while enjoying playing with kids again, he was ready to have their child in his arms. But it was hard to find a child who will accept and fit into their world and life style. Which was why they were at a recently opened orphanage that caters to Egyptian demigods. Much less common than the Greek or Roman demigods, as the Egyptian pantheon worked in giving favor, not genetic material.

However, occasionally, someone would seek comfort in a mortal bed. And if it’s one thing Gods and Goddesses are good at no matter the pantheon, it's fertility.

There just weren’t a lot of Egyptian demigods, if any at all. Often they're mistaken as being children from other pantheons if they are found.

"What makes you think this orphanage is the one?" Questioned Horus, eyebrow raised. it looked like a regular brick and mortar building, with three floors, children toys everywhere and no doubt a haggard caretaker inside.

"Because... I just got this…this _feeling_. It's as if we needed to be here." 

Horus lowered his gaze from the building to look at his Consort-Wife. "Seriously?"

Carter snorted. "Heck no. Percy told me about this place."

"It’s a sin to lie to your Lord-Husband," deadpanned Horus, pulling Carter into his arms before he could get too far. "Comes with a punishment."

"Does it involve a spanking?" grinned Carter, wrapping his arms around his God's strong neck.

"No. You enjoy those too much. It doesn't make for such a good punishment." Horus leaned down, his lips by Carter's ear. "Maybe a little... denial."

Carter gasped, his hips unconsciously pushing forward against Horus. "You wouldn't."

"Now, you dare to tell your Lord-Husband what to do?" Horus smirked.

Carter shuddered at the hidden promise in Horus' smirk. Ra above his God-Husband was evil! Horus knows exactly what that smirk does to him. And he also knows how much Carter hates (read: loves) denial play. Carter was about to demand Horus put his mouth where his words were taking them, but then he remembered they were standing in front of an orphanage.

Extracting himself from Horus' arms to the point where they were just holding hands, Carter pulled him up the stairs.

"Your stalling techniques have failed. Now you promised me, Horus."

When Horus didn't agree, Carter turned around with his adorable kitten eyes that he's seen Percy use on Nico all the time.

"Ugh, I know! Now stop it with Jackson's kitten eyes shit."

Carter snickered, but gave Horus a quick kiss on his cheek as they got inside.

**_ \--- _ **

Ironically enough, Carter wasn't the one who found Max and Steel, but Horus. While Carter was speaking to Coran, an eccentric ginger with an entertaining mustache, Horus had felt something...familiar. Scouting out the room they were in, he couldn't find the source. He frowned.

"My Lord?" Questioned Coran, his mustache wiggling. When Horus didn't answer but instead stood up and left the caretaker's office, Carter sighed. 

"I'm sorry. He's normally not this rude."

Coran waved it off. "No worries, Consort Kane! In fact, I believe I know exactly where he's going."

Carter blinked, surprised at hearing his title outside of the Duat, especially a person outside of their pantheon. "Y-You do?" Carter then felt his magic react, startling him. "Oh. Oh!"

Coran chuckled. "Indeed. You're welcome to go look."

Carter thanked Coran and went looking for his wayward other half and hopefully…their child!

Horus made it to the back of the orphanage, standing by the window with his arms crossed, eyes following one lone boy as he chased after a toy. Horus easily saw that the toddler had a strong  _ka_ and that his  _ba_ practically leaked from the boy. Somehow, he had too much.

He knows exactly whose child this was, and was very much surprised that he wasn’t being raised by his godly parent, Nekhbet. Then again, thinking of the goddess and her current form, it was perhaps better that he wasn’t raised by the sadistic, old woman she was. The child’s father must have been something incredible to get Nekhbet to transform from her death and rebirth embodiment to her creator of life form for even a little bit.

What many didn’t know, is that as Egyptian Gods and Goddess, they have different forms. Like the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses transition as they do, so do they. It happened when they embody a part of their magic more than normal. Horus transitioned from sky god, to god of war and hunting, to god of protection. Nekhbet was currently in her most sadistic embodiment and not suited to raise a child.

"Oh, he is precious," gasped Carter, wrapping his arms around Horus' waist. "He has a lot of life force."

"That he does," agreed Horus. They stood there and watched the toddler chase his toy. They both knew this child will be there's but raising a child was a big thing. And raising a demigod who was also half-magician was another matter altogether. It was by a silent agreement that they'd watch him, and see what he was like.

“Do you know who his godly parent is?” asked Carter, a soft smile pursed on his lips.

“Nekhbet.”

Carter sent Horus a sharp look. “But-”

“You haven’t met her other form, Carter. Nekhbet is also a goddess of life and motherhood. She has it in her, to have children, but I can see why she doesn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Horus wrapped an arm around Carter’s shoulders, his eyes almost glowing as they assessed the child. “Well, you’ve met her current form. No way is a child on her mind. However…this side of her also has a soft side. It’s what can pull her away from her dark intentions and back to her other responsibilities. It takes an individual with an extremely strong power of will.”

Coran stood behind them silently, came forward, petting his mustache. “Max’s father passed away when Max was only three.”

Horus nodded. “That makes sense. Nekhbet was…not her usual self a few years back, but she returned with a vengeance about two years ago.”

“And his powerful _ka_?”

“Well…his mother is the goddess of life. It gives reason to believe that her children could also have the power. And in the case of Max…he’s constantly creating life within himself, thus his _ka_ is strong.” Horus frowned. “Coran, that toy he’s playing with…it is…utilizing Max’s _ka_. Is it not?”

Carter gaped, and looked at the toy closer.

“Y-Yes it is,” confirmed Coran. “Of course, you would figure it out, my lord. Max’s father created Steel when he and Max’s mother found out that Max’s _ka_ would go unchecked, even after teaching Max how to control his powers. His _ka_ can now only be controlled by Steel.”

“Unbelievable,” murmured Carter, just as the little one stopped running and tears began to gather.

Horus finally, for the first time since he’s seen Max and Steel looked down at his Consort-Wife. He already knew that Max would be theirs, and he supposed Steel now as well, but that adoring look on Carter’s face sealed it. He looked over his shoulder, nodding to Coran to draw up the paperwork as they went to go greet Max and Steel.

**_ \------a few minutes earlier-------- _ **

Outside and completely unaware of the gazes on him, ran six-year-old Maxwelll McGrath, though he preferred to be called Max. He was chasing his best friend and only family, Steel. Steel is an Artificial Intelligent robot his father made when he was little. It was the last thing he got from his parents before he never saw them again. Steel has been with him ever since.

He's been there for all the foster homes and orphanages and bad days. 

Max had a lot of bad days. Like today. He really didn't like today. He had tried to make friends again, but no one wanted to play with him. Said he felt weird, and his magic wasn’t like theirs. And that Steel was weird.

Steel wasn’t weird! Steel was his best friend! His bro!

Max stopped running after Steel as tears began to gather in his eyes. Why were the other kids so mean? He just wanted his own mommy and daddy to take him from here and love him. Just him. 

And Steel! They gotta love Steel too!

"Max? You okay? My sensors indicate you're upset."

Max sniffled, nodding. "I don't like it here. No one wants to play with me."

"I always want to play with you," replied Steel, reaching out to pat Max’s shoulder. Steel had his main body and two arm pieces. His creator installed a hover feature that took place for legs. As for fingers and charging, he had Max for that. He fed off of Max’s energy that he released continuously, that Steel was programmed to manipulate safely for Max. And since he was always with Max, the need for fingers wasn’t really needed. But he could pick things up if he really needed to.

A little hand came up to wipe away tears, but the tears wouldn't stop falling no matter how often or hard Max rubbed. It was making him to start crying harder.

Max and Steel were both surprised when a soft voice suddenly shushed him before two people crouched before them. They looked up and found two adults staring at them. They were both kinda tall before they squatted, coming much closer to Max’s height. The one who shushed him had curly dark hair and the kindest hazel eyes he’s ever seen. The other one, who was even taller than the first, was a bit scary. But he also crouched...So he couldn’t be too bad. And he looks really, really strong!

"Who are you?" asked Max, grabbing Steel and making himself small. Adults have confronted him before, but never nicely. They would get close to him, raising his hope, but then they would hate him like the other kids. Sometimes they didn’t like Steel, but he wouldn’t leave without Steel. Or sometimes they wanted Steel and not him. "If you want Steel, you can't have him. He's mine."

"It's okay, little one," cooed the smaller man, not reaching out and lying. "We won't take Steel away from you. Promise."

Max stared at them, accessing them. Horus saw how Max’s  _ka_ and  _ba_ reached out to assess them. While crude and obvious to them, it was quite impressive for someone so young to be this in control of their life force. Coran _did_ mention that Max’s parents taught him how to control his _ka_ , but his _ka_ was still limitless. When the life force touched them, Horus and Carter had to control their own from lashing out. Not that it was a struggle, but Max backed off as soon as he felt their immense power. 

Max gasped, eyes wide as he stared at them. "You're like me!"

Carter grinned, nodding. He looked up at Horus to see how he's reacting, and saw a little smile ghost his lips. "We are. My name is Carter, and this grumpy guy is my husband, Horus."

"Like the birdman?" asked Max, tilting his head. he looked at Horus and frowned. "You don't look like a bird."

Horus shot his husband a warning look as Carter covered up a snicker behind his hand. He turned back to Max.

"I can't always look like a bird. People will be scared." 

Max looked at Steel, processing what he heard.

"Mom said the same thing.”

Horus grinned. “I’m sure she did.”

Watching Max suddenly become determined, was adorable. Carter hadn't expected that Max’s electric blue eyes could get any bigger. Max will be a looker when he grows up, there was no doubt about that.

“Can I tell you guys something?" questioned Max, stepping closer to them, Steel still in his tight grasp. However, both adults noticed a slight shift in the little’s ones _ka_.

Carter and Horus nodded.

"Always, Max," responded Carter, reaching out slowly and cupping a soft cheek. "We'll always listen, baby."

Horus mentally snorted as his Consort-Wife got the little one to blush. Carter was sometimes too much to go against. His support, love, and affection were exactly what Horus had needed. And it looks like it’s what Max needs too.

"The others are scared of me, ‘cuz I'm different. They won't play with me either. They also try to take Steel away from me, but they can't. Steel is mine. My best friend. My family. Daddy made him for me." It was here where Max tentatively let Steel go, and the little machine began to hover. A second later, it began to speak.

"Hello. I am N'Baro Aktsteel X377, but you can call me Steel." introduced the AI.

Carter and Horus were surprised. They hadn't been completely sure what Max was chasing earlier, but an Artificial Intelligence system had not been it.

"A pleasure to meet you Steel," replied Carter, shaking the offered arm. Horus nodded, knowing his sarcastic commentary would not be appreciated here. And as if his Consort-Wife heard his thoughts, a slender hand slipped into his own and squeezed gently.

"So," drawled Steel, looking them over. "What do you want with us? Because we're a package deal."

Max nodded, but shuffled his feet. Horus' hand was now being squished as Carter holds back the urge to hug Max. When Carter wouldn’t answer the question, Horus took it upon himself. He was still hesitant about being a father, but…for Carter, and now Max and Steel, he would do his best.

"We want to adopt you," answered Horus, raising an eyebrow in question. 

"Both of us?" gasped Max. Steel and Max shared a look. An excited look. 

Carter smiled, elbowing Horus when he was about to clarify that Steel technically isn't adoptable, but they were taking them both home. No point in being technical with children. "Both of you,” agreed Carter.

Max cheered, and threw himself into Carter's surprised arms. Steel was also hugging Carter. A second later, Carter finally closed his arms and hugged them both. He felt Horus wrap them in his arms as he told Max and Steel, 'Welcome to the family'.

**_ \--- _ **

"So?" asked Percy, tilting his head in that curious way of his, urging his best friend to  _talk._

Carter returned the grin, holding up a cheesy peace sign. "You have two new nephews!"

Percy cheered throwing his arms up in celebration. "Two?! Yes! What are they like? What are their names? How old are they? Who’s their godly parent? Parents? It's not Horus, is it?"

Horus, who happened to be walking by, heard Percy's questions stopped and glared at the Greek.

"Not funny, Jackson."

"It’s Di Angelo," corrected Percy, smiling innocently as he waved the hand with his wedding ring on it.

Carter patted Horus' hand gently. "They’re yours now, Horus."

"....True." Horus kissed Carter's head and continued to wherever he was going earlier. 

"I see he's still grumpy as ever," hummed Percy. "You know, Keith, he was adopted by Chris and Clarisse, Horus would like him. They can be grumps together."

Carter sighed, shaking his head. "He’s grumpier than usual. Finding an Egyptian demigod is rare for a reason. He's been working it out with the others to see if perhaps other demi-gods are currently in orphanages. Their magic manifests differently than yours. Than mine even.” Carter ran a hand through his hair. “Max and Steel didn’t do so well in the orphanages, because the other kids didn’t understand Max’s magic. Horus has also been talking to Max’s mother. Though there’s a good point here. He’s transitioning to fatherhood really well."

Percy frowned when he saw Carter's tired expression, despite his tone. Did his friend forget that they were videochatting? And he was going to ask for details, but then he heard such a sweet voice.

"Momma? What'cha doing?" Percy mouthed 'momma', getting Carter's silent 'shut it' look before the magician turned to the right. 

"Talking to your Uncle Percy. Wanna meet him, baby? Steel?"

"Depends," started a mechanical voice. "What's Percy short for?" 

Percy's brow furrowed, confused. Did one of his nephews have a speech problem? Not that he would love him any less. 

Carter snorted. "Any guesses?" Percy watched as Carter reached down and picked up a bundle of cuteness.

"Percival?"

Percy made a face, just as Carter faced the screen again, Max in his lap, and a... hovering robot was next to them? Well, this was unexpected, but not too surprising. Leo and his siblings were always creating _something_ new. "No. It's short for Perseus." 

"But we call him Percy," finished Carter. "Now then, Percy meet my sons, Max and his best friend, Steel." Carter cuddled Max closer and pointed at the screen. "Boys, that’s your Uncle Percy."

Percy waved, cooing. "Hi, boys. I'm so happy to meet you! Welcome to the family!"

Max blushed as Momma's friend greeted him and smiled so prettily. "Hi."

"Oh Zeus, you're so precious!"

"Isn't he?" Carter kissed Max’s cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Max is precious, but I’m the adorable one," clarified Steel zooming toward the monitor and then back. Both adults laughed, Carter catching the AI and kissing his "cheek" as well.

"The most adorable. I'm actually pretty sure that your Uncle Leo will agree."

"Understatement." Percy looked over his shoulder. "Do you boys want to meet your cousin?"

"Cousin?" asked Max, looking up at Steel who gave the robotic equivalence of a shrug from resting on Carter’s shoulder. They looked to Carter.

"His name is Lance. He's very nice and I'm sure he would love to be your friend."

Seeing the hopeful smile on Max’s face and the not hovering away Steel, Percy called his little one over.

"Lance, can you come here please?"

"Coming Daddy!"

A second later, blue eyes that sparkled like the Mediterranean Sea was staring at them as little arms held a blue toy lion dearly. "Aunt Carter!" cheered Lance, and then he saw Max and Steel. "Hi! I'm Lance di Angelo and this is Azul. Who you?"

Max looked at Carter, looking for further direction. Carter nodded, smiling.

"Max McG...umm…I'm Max Kane. This is my best friend, Steel."

Carter was surprised to hear Max use his last name. It was the first time that Max used it. A week ago he had asked why Pops (Horus) never uses a last name. So, they had tried their best to explain that Horus didn't really have one, but if he wanted or needed to use one, he'd use Carter's. They also told him, if he wanted to, Max and Steel could as well. But no pressure.

Steel waved. "Steel Kane. Nice to meet you, Lance."

Lance grinned, tilting his head back to look at Percy. "Daddy, can I play with Max and Steel?"

Max gasped and looked at Carter wide-eyed and with begging eyes.

"Of course, you can," agreed Percy. Carter nodded getting cheers from Max and Steel. 

"But you'll have to wait until we're back in San Francisco," said Carter.

Steel sighed, landing in Max’s arms.

"It'll be sooner than you think," consoled Percy. “Where are you guys anyways?”

“Egypt,” answered Carter right when Horus reappeared. "Alright kids, bath time."

Max pouted. "But Pops, I just met Lance! And Azul!"

“And do I _really_ need a bath? Look at me. I sparkle.”

Horus looked at the screen, and greeted the little one. Lance waved shyly, still not completely comfortable with the God. Not many demigods were comfortable around Gods of another pantheon, so Horus didn't take it to heart. 

"You'll play with your cousin later. Now come on." Horus picked the willing boy up, propping Max on his hip like a pro. Steel was still in Max’s hands, along for the ride. 

"Bye Lance, Azul," chimed Max and Steel as Horus carried them away. Carter watched them leave, fond smile prominent.

"Motherhood looks good on you," teased Percy, getting Carter's glare again. "Oh lighten up. You brought this on yourself marrying Horus."

Carter pouted, resting his chin on his palm. "I blame Horus."

"That's a good default," approved Percy. "It’s so amusing how you Egyptians-

Carter narrowed his eyes. “Careful, Max find out about a certain Aunt of his in New York.” His glare gave Percy pause, and the Sea Prince figured it would be better if he left it alone. Carter offered Lance a smile. 

"We'll see you soon, okay? Be a good boy for your parents." Carter winked.

"Got it! Bye-bye!"

Lance waved, getting Azul to wave as well before he hopped out of Percy's lap and running off.

"So cute," they chimed in unison before they signed off, ending their call. Carter stood, stretching his arms overhead, no longer afraid to show off the tattoo forever etched on his right hip. It barely peaked out from over his pants and was normally covered by his shirt. However, his stretching caused his shirt to lift, and his pants to fall a little more, revealing the symbol.

"You'll never catch me!" exclaimed Max, running into the room, water and soap flying everywhere.

"Run Max!" cheered Steel, floating right behind Max, a shower cap with cartoon-like gears on his head. A gift from Cleo. "Before he gets free!"

Carter chuckled, swooping down and grabbing his naked child. Steel stopped as well. "What are you two, up to?"

"Nothing!" they chimed, but made no attempts in escaping.

"Likely story. Now come on. Bath time, before you catch a cold."

As Carter was walking back up the steps, Max tucked his head under Carter’s chin. “Momma?”

“Hm?”

“…nevermind.”

Max hesitated a few times before, like this. Carter and Horus, while curious to know what was on his mind, didn’t force it out of Max. They figured it would come at its own time.

Carter brought them back to the bathroom where Horus was wrapped up in the shower curtain. Sometimes Carter had to second guess his Husband's godly status. Outsmarted by his children. How the mighty have fallen.

At Carter's snicker, Horus huffed and flashed out of the room, most likely to change out of his wet clothes.

A little tug on his hand had Carter looking down at a worried Max. "Pops angry?"

"Nah, just changing out of his wet clothes. You know what? How about we take a bath together?"

Max grinned, looking up at Steel who found a loofa. "Can we?"

Carter nodded, putting the shower curtain back in place. "Of course, can you check if the water is warm enough?"

While Steel and Max were reaching over the tub to check the temperature, Carter busied himself with getting rid of his clothes. 

"Momma?"

"Hm?" Carter looked around for the kid safe shampoo. He could've sworn he left it- there it is! 

"What's on your hip?"

"Looks like a tattoo, but none like I've seen before," criticized Steel, flying over and scanning the mark. Carter snorted, pushing both to the tub so they would climb in.

"Remember how we told you pops is a God, and we're married forever?" He slid in behind Max, Steel still hovering beside Max as they stared at him raptly. "Well, this mark on my hip tells everyone in the Duat that I'm married to your Pops. Bonded, forever." There’s more to it, but for now, that’s all these two needed to know.

"And you love Pops, forever and ever?"

"Even when he snores?" asked Steel accusingly.

Carter laughed, nodding. "I do. Your pops is old school, and snores, but he's it. He's..." Carter's eyes lit up, knowing exactly what he wants to say now. "He's my  _zing._ "

Both gasped, eyes wide.

"Pops is a vampire too?" they asked.

"I am not," snorted Horus walking in, wearing just his boxer briefs. "You don’t have to be a vampire to  _zing."_

Max nodded, zoning out in thought. Carter grinned as Horus widened the tub with his magic and joined them as well. Carter leaned against Horus, kissing his Lord-Husband under his chin.

"I knew you liked that movie."

"...whatever." 

Steel came over, asking Horus questions that ranged from 'you eat garlic?' to 'staking you in the heart does...what?'

Carter could wash Max’s hair completely before the little boy turned around, very serious. Carter and Horus shared a look, but gave Max their full attention.

"Pops. Momma. I want a zing too! He's gonna be really pretty and smart, just like Momma!" 

"Gonna get yourself a Consort-Wife?" asked Horus surprised. Max nodded, much to Horus' pride and began to tell him tips and tricks that a six-year-old doesn't need. 

Carter mentally rolled his eyes, praying that whoever Max decides upon will be ready and able. Consort-Wife was a title from ancient times. It denotes a certain level of respect and power. Many in Horus' court, as well as many from the Nomes, have thought him weak and subservient based on his newest title. Consort-Wife did not mean lapdog. It simply meant that in their relationship, he was submissive to Horus, and only Horus. That’s it. When he had to explain it to Percy, he had to explain in ABO terms. Horus was the Alpha and Carter was the Omega, but without the instincts and gender inequality bullshit. Carter took joy in reminding others that before he became Horus’ Consort-Wife, he had been the strongest magician of all the Nomes. And he still was.

Carter knew it wouldn't be easy for Max’s future bonded transitioning into the role of Consort-Wife, but Carter knew that he and Horus would be there for them. Maybe he should write up a manual of sorts? A guidebook about the role. That way, Max’s Consort-Wife wouldn’t be left figuring things out on their own if he wasn’t around.

"Right Carter?"

Carter looked up and smiled at his boys. Max had shifted to Horus' lap, Steel was sitting on Horus' shoulder, and Horus....looked content.

Really, really content.

"What was the question?"

"Horse-riding tomorrow?"

Carter's eyebrow twitched. He did not like riding, but Max and Steel looked so excited that he nodded. Agreeing.

The sacrifices parents make for their children.

**_ \----End---- _ **

**15 years later…**

“I’m telling you Lance, I saw my Consort-Wife,” declared Max as he sat on the beach beside his cousin. Lance looked up from his blue ice cream, a habit he picked up from his Dad, and rolled his eyes.

“And how’s this one different from the _last_ one? Sydney…right?”

“Because I _zinged_!”

Lance coughed, accidently choking on his ice cream, surprised at hearing the old term from when they were kids. “Dude, you _zinged_? Are you a vampire, now?”

Steel, who’d been busy writing something in the sand, snickered.

“Shut it, Steel,” grumbled Max, flinging dirt at the AI.

Lance laughed as the AI, to avoid the sand, ended up hitting an oncoming wave. “Wanna tell me about them?”

Blushing slightly, the Egyptian demi-god suddenly got a bit shy. It’s a side of his usually dominant cousin that not many ever got to see. Lance has known Max and Steel since they were five (okay, Max was six, but whatever), and has gotten to know them very well.

Since Steel wasn’t complaining about Max’s _zing_ like he has about the other people Max thought were his Consort-Wife, he figured that Steel approved of the person. And that right there was a great sign. Steel was overly protective of Max. Over the years, there had been many times were Max almost died due to his _ka_ getting to overwhelming or people sought out to control the teen for their nefarious plans.

Aunt Carter and Uncle Horus put a stop to that _right_ away. Max’s kidnappers learned a valuable lesson at the end of dual _khopesh’s_.

“He’s…our age,” started Max, eyes glazing over. Lance has seen this look many times on his Papa’s face and many of his friends and family’s faces. “He’s brilliant. So smart. He built some gadget that even impressed Steel. And he’s as picky as Uncle Leo. He’s…cute too. Black hair that I just wanna run my hands through, chocolate eyes I want to stare at forever, and soft looking skin. I saw him in the engineering lab, so he wore one of those white coats, but for some reason his sleeves are ripped off. I couldn’t see much else.”

Eyes wide, Lance knew exactly who Max was talking about. Hunk worked in the engineering lab all the time, so he of course would meet other students there. And Max’s _zing_ was a boy genius!

“And you knew you _zinged_ …when?”

Max looked back at Lance, grinning. “When our eyes met, duh.”

Not liking his cousin’s sassy tone, he tackled the larger teen into the surf, where Max flipped Lance right into the water. Not before getting a mouthful of salt water from a laughing Lance.

“How the hell did you get all that from a _glimpse_?” asked Lance around his chuckles.

Max spat out the sea water, grimacing at the salty taste.

“Oh gods. You creeped on him, didn’t you?!”

“It’s on you Water Tribe brat!” shouted Max, pulling out his staff and controlling the wind around him. He also transformed his clothes into swimming shorts as he charged in after his taunting cousin.

“Bring it, Creeper!”

**_ \---elsewhere--- _ **

Berto blushed as he quickly looked away from where he saw one of the hottest guys he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. He had felt eyes on him, watching him, and when he reached a point in his work where he could look up, he was in for a _very_ nice surprise. He had no clue who the guy was, but by the way his heart almost felt like it was going to jump out of his chest? Berto was pretty sure he had a crush at first sight.

“You okay, Berto?”

Still blushing, but not wanting to be rude, he answered Hunk. “Y-Yeah. Just a bit surprised by someone.”

Hunk looked over Berto’s shoulder to the lab’s doorway and saw Max’s retreating back. Looking down at his blushing friend, Hunk grinned.

“That’s Max.”

“Max?” asked Berto, peaking up. “You know him?”

“Yeah, sorta. He’s Lance’s cousin. Well…not like…blood cousin. But their parents are close friends. We met him once when we were still in high school, during our world tour. But…I didn’t know he was in town…” Hunk scratched the back of his head in thought.

“He’s Egyptian, Hunk,” offered Pidge from her spot on the other side of the work table, not looking up from a computer she didn’t look up from.

“That’s true,” agreed Hunk, as if that explained it all.

Berto nodded his head slowly, not getting it even though he _was_ Egyptian too. He looked back at the doorway. Max had disappeared. “Do you think, you uhh…can get his number for me? Or give him mine?”

“Sure,” agreed Hunk, a bit surprised at how forward Berto was. After all the pinning between Lance, Keith, and Shiro, this was a bit of a change. “But don’t you want to meet him first?”

Berto blinked, then nodded. “That would make sense.”

“Dude…you’re totally clueless about this, aren’t you?”

“I’m the host of Lord Ptah, not Lady Hathor,” responded Berto, pointing to the _Was_ scepter necklace around his neck.

“And Lord P-Pt-Patty never told you about Lord Horus’ son?” asked Hunk, stumbling over the Egyptian name.

Pidge snorted, but kept typing.

Berto laughed, feeling a twinge of annoyance from Lord Ptah. “Ptah, Hunk. And we don’t really talk about the others. We’re focused on our creations.”

“Right. That…I understand. But hey, I’m sure I know where he is. Wanna take a break and meet him?”

If Berto’s returning blush wasn’t answer enough, then the fact that he dropped the tools in his hands on his work bench without a backwards look sure was.

**_ \----back at the beach----- _ **

Max and Lance were back on shore, out of breath and laying on each other from their recent wrestling match. The sea came up and tickled their toes every so often. Steel was sitting on Max’s bag, drying off. He had also joined in the water fighting.

“Calling this a tie,” grinned Lance, patting Max’s bare chest.

“That’s fine. Uncle Percy has taught you well,” complimented Max, closing his eyes, catching his breath again. “How is he, anyways?”

“He and Papa are in Venice, another honeymoon.”

Max chuckled. “Of course, they a- ugh.”

“What?” asked Lance, sitting up and looking Max over to see if he was injured. Steel looked at Max before rolling over. Both men were wondering if the AI thought he could tan.

“I’m fine, Lance,” chuckled Max, catching Lance’s hands. “Your Fire Lord is stomping this way.” Max sat up as well just as a familiar red jacket turned a corner. Max laughed louder at Lance’s blushing face. “I can’t believe you still blush.”

“Shut it,” hissed Lance, pulling a hand free and slapping his cousin just as Keith walks up. His dark eyes glaring at the hand that Max was still holding. “Everything okay, Keith?”

“I don’t know. You good, Kane?” Dark eyes now glaring at the Egyptian demi-god.

While Max liked to tease one of Lance’s lovers (mostly just Keith), he was in too good of a mood to bother. He released Lance’s hand and got up. Lance also got up, stepping up to Keith and kissing his cheek. Not much conversation was able to happen as they heard Hunk calling for them.

Lance and Keith returned the greeting, but Max reached down to his satchel pulling out his second set of cotton clothes.

“Who’s with Hunk?” asked Keith, not so familiar to Hunk’s friends. Lance, however, had his eyes widen and then turn to Max who was shrugging on his button up white shirt.

“Max.”

“What?” mumbled the magician absently, putting his staff into his locker in the Duat like his parents taught him.

“Bro, it’s your _zing_ ,” responded Steel, pointing. Max’s head snapped up and followed where Steel was pointing.

There beside Hunk was his _zing_ , and Ra above does he look fantastic under the sun! Max could already feel himself get tongue-tied. Perfect. Just what he needed! To embarrass himself in front of his _zing_! He was not ready for this. He looked at Lance and then to Steel. And they didn’t know what to do either. He would look to Keith for help, but their antagonistic relationship made that a bad idea.

Maybe he could make a quick get away?

“Uh…I just remembered. I have a basketball game against Momma’s baboon…Khufu. But I…gotta pick him up…from the jello factory. Ye-

“That was pathetic,” deadpanned Lance, grabbing Max’s arm before he could run off.

Max wasn’t sure that the fact that suddenly the sun was blocked from view and a monster attack was a valid way for the universe to give him an out, but he’s taking it. Dropping into a defensive form, beside Lance and Keith, they faced the gigantic sea monster.

“What the hell is that thing?” demanded Keith, his fists on fire.

Lance shook his head. “It’s not Greek! Max?”

“Pretty sure it’s _Rahab_!” answered Max, ducking and rolling away from a tentacle. He landed defensively in front of Hunk and Berto. “It’s kinda like…shit,” he grunted as he put up a _khopesh_ just in time to block the next hit.

“ _Rahab_?” gasped Berto, looking at the big sea creature. “Think of it like the kraken,” further explained Berto, pulling out a large _shabti_ from the Duat and infusing it with magic.

“Any weaknesses?” asked Hunk, looking the thing over with reluctance. Of course, there had to be a monster attack.

Both Egyptians shrugged. Even Steel had been at a loss.

“Great. Guess we’ll just have to knock it out,” declared Keith, fists lighting up with flames.

Knocking out _Rahab_ hadn’t been easy. The task had stretched all their abilities to their fullest. Lance and Berto had been tasked with restricting the monster’s movements. Keith, Hunk, and Max had the other challenge of knocking _Rahab_ out.

“I’m so tired,” moaned Lance flopping on to the beach tiredly. “Keeiiittthhhhh.”

“I called Shiro. He’s picking us up.”

“Thank god.”

Max stood before the knocked out _Rahab_ waiting for his Pops to show up and take the monster somewhere else.

“Um…”

Max looked up and came face to face with his _zing_.

“…Berto, right?”

The engineer nodded. “Max?”

“Yeah.”

“Awkward,” interrupted Horus as he and Carter appeared beside them.

“Pops!” Max groaned when he heard his pop’s voice, hiding his blushing face in his hands.

“My son is awkward in front of his _zing_. This is your fault, Carter.” Carter rolled his eyes, and stepped forward and kissed Max’s red cheek.

“Don’t listen to your Pops. You two go ahead and take off. We’ll handle the _Rahab_.”

Horus eyed Berto, humming thoughtfully. “Ptah, huh?”

Berto nodded, a bit in shock that he was meeting _the_ Lord Horus and his Consort-Wife. Carter shook his head, and held his hand out to Berto. “Hello, we’re Max’s parents. I’m Carter, and the rude one is Horus.”

Berto seemed to snap out of it as he grinned, and politely accepted the handshake. “Roberto Martinez, but please call me Berto. It’s a great honor to meet you both.”

“Manners,” grinned Carter, pointedly looking at his Lord-Husband. “Something my Lord-Husband could learn from. A pity he’s busy _cleaning_ _up_.”

Horus rolled his eyes but went to the _Rahab_.

“It was nice meeting you Berto. I hope to see you around some more.” Carter shot that last bit at his embarrassed son. After all, a parent’s job isn’t done until they’ve embarrassed their children in front of the person they like.

A moment later Carter and Horus were gone, along with the _Rahab_. Max turned to Berto, smiling.

“To save any dignity I might have left, wanna go get a coffee…or lunch?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes! I mean…yeah.” Berto flushed, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head.

They began to make their way off the beach and toward a nearby diner.

“Max?”

“Yeah?”

“…What’s a _zing_?”

Max groaned, slapping his hand over his red face. Berto raised an eyebrow, staring down at the demi-god in concern. What Berto didn’t know was that not only was Max embarrassed in explaining _zing_ , but Berto’s Spanish accent was just so sexy that he just wants to pull the magician in for a kiss with no regrets.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Max mumbled, looking at Berto between his fingers. Berto offered a grin and a hand. Max, not one to be shy, reached out to and accepted Berto’s hand.

“Would you two hurry it up!” demanded Steel appearing between them.

“Whoa, cool tech!” complimented Berto, grinning at Steel.

Steel paused, stared at Berto, then turned to Max. “Don’t mess this up, Max Kane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> Kisses,  
> Mischief


End file.
